oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven
Haven is the 'starter city' for typical player characters. It is the capital city of the Kingdom of Egron. History Haven was among the first of true, official cities upon the Material Plane, 300 years ago. It was formed by a group of valiant heroes, many of whom are now dead or have long ventured off to other adventures, although their names are still inscribed within the Hall of History within Haven, one of the only museums to exist in the above world. Since it's inception, Haven has undergone a significant amount of strife and hatred, and despite the constant tugging at it's strings, it has always remained a city of good and free from oppression. In it's first ten years, Haven was frequently the target of raids and attacks by Goblins, Hobgoblins and the occasional Orc Warband that came up from their tribal grounds in Londorwin Forest, not to mention greedy, over-confident dragons. Although the fledgling city-state was frequently defended by it's valiant Founders, it was still the subject of much assault and hatred from the uncivilized races. Finally, after ten years of assault, it stopped. Two years later, in the year of 712 AC, on the 7th of Pharast when Spring first begins, the Second Orc War began, and they had their own heroes. Even the heroes of Haven could not face an army of brutish orcs on their own, and the fledgling town could not produce nearly enough soldiers to aid them. After 8 long, bloody years of war, the Warriors of Haven are forced to their very doorsteps, the walls of Haven are assaulted by the horde of orcs and Undead beasts. The warriors hold out for a long year of death and destruction before their food stores begin to dwindle. When all seems lost, the dwarves of [[Anvildor|'Anvildor']] arrive with a great host and decimate the Orcish Horde, allowing the Heroes of Haven to defeat the Seven Deadly Sins. This bond becomes intense between [[Anvildor|'Anvildor']] and Haven, leading them to become the strongest of allies. However, in recent times, the Orcs have been sighted, becoming more bold from Londorwin in the south. The signs are being seen by all those who remember the old stories; the orcs are beginning to ready for another great Horde. Geography Geographically, Haven is in a solid spot. A small, freshwater river named 'Rose's Tears' flows directly through the center of the City to the southern end of the Krakenal Expanse, giving them a good source of freshwater, as well as access to the vast sea of the Expanse. In addition, it is connected with several large forested areas and mountains to it's West, South and East. The city of Haven itself is a large, mismatched combination of multiple distinct, architectural and design styles, with no two buildings looking the same. With so many different races being able to make a living and create a life in the city, it's no wonder that the city never looks the same in any one area outside of official Government buildings, which need to be distinguished from the rest of the city. Stone wise, the city of Haven actually appears menacing to those who are unaware of it's surroundings, with deep, black stone lining much of the city's stone - although this is purely because it is the most common and most convenient stone within the area. Inhabitants Haven has an incredibly diverse population, with many of the 'primary' races being in the several thousands, although most abundant by far are humans and elves, which live remarkably well together. This inter-mingling has, naturally, cause a large amount of half-elves to also appear within the city. Although there are also a number of halflings, as well as some dwarves. In addition to this, there are a number of other races, such as tieflings, aasimar, orcs, half-orcs, et-cetera within the city. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion is quite popular, and Haven easily boasts the largest Temple to Iomedae, but they are also advent worshipers of Sarenrae's Light. Two of the original founders were both Crusaders of Iomedae and Sarenrae, respectively, fighting and spreading light and hope in their names, therefore, they provide the most significant centers of worship within the city. Although smaller temples to Gozreh, Erastil and other deities also permeate the city. Magic Magic is very widely used within Haven. Although the arcane and divine are the most primary forms of magic, druidic can also be found in some places. Due to it's size as a city though, few druids feel comfortable within it's confines. Technology Technology is a large part of Haven and the Kingdom of Egron's life. Airships, cranes, steam boats and other various things of industrial creation makes life within Haven a mixture of loud, but very efficient in many ways. Although the occasional unsanctioned explosion occurs, it is punished swiftly and repaired, as Tinkers experiment with newer and more volatile technology. Law & Crime Laws found here! People & Places of Interest Links TBA * Market District: 'Here, transactions of all kinds can be found; shops of almost any kind can be found within the Market District. * [[The Arena of Haven|'The Arena of Haven]]: Info on page! * Royal District: 'Government buildings of most kinds can be found here, as well as the nearby King's Manor. You can also find the '''House of Nobles '''here, where most Royal Activities happens, between the King, the royalty and the 'Council of Nobles. * '''Gryphon's Arcana: '''The Gryphon's Arcana is a large magic school dedicated to teaching the arcane arts to those who wish to learn or have a natural aptitude for the arts. But, it also doubles as a magic store to help pay for it's costs - it was founded by Lord Gryphon, one of the original Heroes of Haven. * '''Prielia's Emporium: '''Is the largest 'General Store' in Haven, selling virtually every kind of item that an adventurer may need, as well as buying items they may wish to sell. She also sells a number of magical items, and has a stable with a number of animals(mostly horses or ponies). She buys items at 40% their base cost. * '''Kellin's Blacksmith: '''Kellinath Stonehammer is a up-and-rising Blacksmith who makes powerful, sturdy items and helps supply the Guards and anyone else who may need items. * '''Kingsmith's Arsenal: '''Kingsmith's Arsenal is a large weapon & armor store. It was original made by Lord Kingsmith, one of the founders of Haven. * '''War District: '''The War District is where soldiers train, ready, sleep and various other activities relating to War go on within this district. Within it is also the '''War Headquarters, '''the center of Command for any war and violent activities involving the Kingdom of Egron. * '''Temple of Iomedae: '''The largest Temple of Iomedae in the world lays within the War District of Haven, providing it's inspiring presence to the Soldiers and Guards of Haven. * '''Wthad's Gunsmith: '''The Gunsmith is a small little shop run by an old Dwarf named Wthad. He makes and provides guns to a number of people within the city; mostly rich hunters. * '''Temple of Sarenrae: '''The Temple of Sarenrae was the first temple in Haven; a beacon of Light to all who would look upon it, it stands as an inspiring presence to those who first enter the city from the South. * '''Airship Docking Tower: '''The Airship Docking Tower is a recent addition to the city, and allows airships to dock and unload their goods without having to land upon the ground, where it is more difficult for them to lift off from - it is the highest point in the city. Category:Cities